The Mute One
by akinos
Summary: A mute bird. A broken pineapple. Ten year of lost. And now they found each other again. But chaos come, a legend of seven stone started. Hatred, betrays, envy. Will love find it's way to their heart? -AU, 6918, 2796, 8059. Real summary in my profile-


Hello to everyone outside there in this world, I was bored, and since I already had chapter 6 of NHS ready for it's righ time to be post (but not anytime soon, chap 5 got just 2 reviews, I'm unhappy here.), I started a new story.

This chapter is a prologue, I hasn't write chapter 1 yet, but I want to up it to see what peoples think about this fic. If I got reviews, I'll have chapter 1 soon, if not then it'll take a longer time for chap 1 to come out. Don't know yet.

I'm sure this chapter has so many grammar mistakes, I'll have it fixed when I can. Sorry about it.

This story is an AU fic, where Vongola is the bigest kingdom. You will know more about it in later chapter.

**- Disclaimer:** I do NOT own katekyo hitman reborn

- **Pairing: **6918 (one side D18),2796, 8059.

- **Warnings: **OOC - SA, and a litter dark things later.

"text" - talk

_"Text" - thought_

*********** Prologue *************

The sky had been gray from easy and had turned a nasty stormy black later that morning. It had been raining hard. Very, very hard. It was downright pouring like there was no tomorow.

And there was a little boy, sitting under a tree, looking out at the rain with no thoughts on his mind. His eyes is blank. His black hair is messy. His clothes were torn and wet. And blood is everywhere.

The boy's body, almost froze from the cold weather. And yet, his mind doesn't feel anything. There was a lot of color, red, black, white, and a lot of scream, yell, run though his little mind. They are memories, but they are in chaos Too much that make him can't think at all. He can't make out anything from them. Nothing.

A shadow fell over the little boy, two big mans.

"Hey, kiddo. Are you okay?" One of them ask.

But the black hair boy stay silence, continue to looking at nothing. He didn't hear, nor did he care about them anyway.

"I think he doesn't know what you mean. Just look at his eyes, they're blank" The other man said to his partner. "You know what? This kid can bring us some moneys."

"Huh? How?" The first spoked man ask.

"We can sold him to a rich family. Only need to change those bloody clothes, and then…" The second man said, an evil smile in his face.

"Is it a little cruel? We just meet him." Said the first man.

"No one will care, since that kid was abandoned here alone. Both you and me need moneys now, and he is our simple way to have it. Don't worry, I know what I do." The evil man smirk, his hand reach to the boy face.

And darkness was all the little boy know after that.

******* -10 year later- *******

"Ahhhh….!" A boy yelled before fall out of his bed. He quickly sat up and look aroud his room. Nothing. No one here except his roommate, who was still sleeping on a bed in other side of this room. Run a hand thought his long black hair, he close his light blue-silver eyes and sighed. It's a dream. The same dream as usually.

In the boy's dream, he was running with a women in those dream, a lot of peoples chasing after them. He could hear them yelled behind they. The women suddenly stoped, kneel down before him. She say something, but he can't hear it all. Then the women hug him, this time he hear what she said. 'I love you. Please live, my son.' She then pushed him out. He can feel his body fall out the road. The last thing he see was her cry face until every turn black. And he wake up.

The dream always bring a scare and sad feeling for him, thought he never understand any of them. For ten year, he is a lost child. With no memories and mute. Yeah, he's mute. Sometime, when he too scary, a few sound would came out of his mouth, like the 'Ahh' just now. But that all. He had try to talk before, but couldn't And probably will never could.

He sit like that for a few more minues before open his eyes again and look out the window. The sky had been clear from the gray clouds thank to the rain last night, now it is a beautiful blue sky. Guess he'll goes to work easy today then. He slowly sat up and go out of his room, carefully not to wake the other up. After going to the bathroom to do morning stuff (the thing you do in every morning), and tied his long hair in a white tie, he started to work.

Frist is clear the garden, after the rain last night, there was leaves everywhere in the ground. Have a big beautiful garden is good, but when you has to lear it up, let just say it not a leasure at all.

When he is doing his work, someone call him from the balcony above him.

"Oh, You up easy today. Sky."

He look up, a young man with blond hair and blue eyes is smiling at him. His name is Dino, the son of lord Cavallone, the master of this house. The Cavallone is one of the two strongest family in Vongola Kingdom, and Dino is the only heir of Cavallone. When Dino call Sky, it mean him. Sky is not his really name, Dino had name him it because when they first meet, Dino just lost his skylark bird. The same day as the day he was sold to this house, so Dino got to name him 'Sky'. Ten year before, some guys found him in a forest, and they sold him to this rich family. He don't remember anything about his life before it, so it didn't really matter anyway.

Sky bow to Dino. Since he can't talk, it's his only way to greating peoples.

"Morning to you too. Today is a beautiful day, isn't it?" Dino ask playful. He nod, smiling back at the young master. "Well, I have to go now. Don't work yourself too hard, Sky. Jane."

He bow again. When he look up, Dino already gone. He look down again, continue working. That how his life had been for ten year. He is a servant after all. Though sometime he wish he can go out of this house. Go to the outside world to find out who he really is. Who is he? That question had been in his mind from a long time ago, but there noway he could do it. Right?

Little did he know, the answer will come to him soon.

***** Chapter end *****

What do you think? Good? Bad? Reviews please.

And I know it short, but remember this is a prologue. Next chapter will longer. Hope to see you guys soon. Thank for reading and please reviews.


End file.
